Não é só amor de verão
by Nath Haruno
Summary: Uma garota americana chamada Sakura tem que se mudar para o Japão porque seu pai havia sido transferido no trabalho, conhece pessoas maravilhosas e claro, descobre o seu amor, e aos 15 anos, viaja para os EUA para visitar seus amigos. NÃO PERCAM!
1. Último dia de férias

**Capítulo 01: Último dia de férias.**

Nada mais chato do que o último dia de férias ne? Você acorda cansada e no dia seguinte tem que aguentar alguns professores chatos também. Mas esse talvez não seja meu caso, eu estou super animada para meu primeiro dia de aula no Konoha. Vou contar a história para vocês: Meu pai foi transferido para cá no trabalho dele, ele é empresário, na verdade, ele ajuda um amigo dele na administração de uma multinacional. Nós morávamos em Nova York, então, acho que aqui vai ser um novo cotidiano, lá era tudo muito corrido. Voltando ao assunto do meu pai. Ele foi transferido para o Japão porque a empresa precisava se desenvolver aqui, montar um escritório novo, talvez uma sede nova. E aaaí, como meu pai era vice-presidente da multinacional, a nova sede vai ser aqui.

Bom vou falar da minha mãe agora, ela é estilista, já foi uma modelo muito famosa mas desistiu da carreira, eu acho minha mãe super linda e fofa.

Eu, bem, eu sou uma emo ai, HAHAHA mentira, todos dizem que sou bonitinha, principalmente aquelas tias falsas. Tenho 14 anos e faço 15 em Março. Bom, espero que vocês não me achem estranha por ter cabelo rosa, ele não é tingido nem nada, é meu mesmo, herdado de minha mãe u.u Em Nova York todos me endeusavam por ser diferente. E eu amo ser diferente.

Eu, Sakura Haruno moro em um rancho imenso aqui no Japão, sim, é tipo uma fazenda hiper blaster grande. Adoro andar de cavalo, o meu chama tsuru, ele é todo branco, ele é muito fofo. Eu tenho um cachorro também, é um golden retriever, que se chama san.

Minha matéria favorita é química *-* Em falar em matéria, o uniforme do Konoha até que é bonitinho, é uma saia cheia de pregas, azul marinho e a blusa é branca, polo com o simbolo do colégio ao lado esquerdo do peito. Lá só pode usar tênis branco com meia branca, o cúmulo. Mais o bom é que toda sexta-feira a roupa é livre, ai eu posso assaltar o closet da minha mãe *o* E o meu também, eu tenho uma bata rosa que ela é lind..

Minha empregada doméstica abre a porta do rancho e diz ser visita pra mim, pensei que poderia ser alguma colega de trabalho da minha mãe pelo perfume francês, e não estava enganada. Era Kizumy, a nova secretária da mamãe. Ela veio trazer alguns modelos de novas tendências para minha mãe se inspirar, e não havia encontrado ela, então recorreu a mim.

- Olá, querida, você deve ser a filha da senhora Haruno.

( Eu odeio que me chamem de querida, urgh) – Oi, **querida, **sou eu sim e me chamo Sakura. O que deseja?

Mizu, a minha empregada, recolhe o charpe de Kizumy, o dependura e vai para a cozinha.

- Ah claro, perdão senhorita Sakura. Você poderia entregar o molde para sua mãe? O tecido eu acho que ela tem. Caso não tenha peça para ela me ligar.

- Entrego sim. – digo eu rapidamente e pego o exemplo.

Kizumy se despede, pega seu charpe e vai embora após se despedir, quer dizer, após ficar puxando meu saco para não ser demitida. Odeio esse tipo de gente. ¬¬

Estava esperando minha mãe e meu pai me ligarem para sabermos se vamos almoçar juntos, mas até agora não ligaram e eu estou morrendo de fome. Fui até a cozinha e achei o pote de biscoitos mas pra pegar eles eu tinha que subir no banquinho e quando eu subia dava pra ver o campinho de futebol que até então pensava ser abandonado. La estava eu pegando o biscoito até que eu vejo um cara moreno, lindo, perfeito jogando futebol só de bermuda. Como eu não sabia que ele era meu vizinho? To pasma. Peguei o pote e fiquei tonta por um instante até que tropecei no banquinho e cai direto no chão. Argh, a Mizu viu eu olhando para o terreno vizinho e caindo do banco, concerteza vai contar pra minha mãe, odeio gente fofoqueira :x Pena que é meu último dia de férias e eu não vou poder ficar olhando ele 24 hrs. Vou perguntar pra mamãe porque eu não sabia que tinha gente morando aos arredores, que vi um menino jogando futebol...Enfim, eu vou descobrir quem é esse menino. Para um final de verão até está tudo correndo bem. Os meus outros fins de verões foram péssimos: quebrava o braço por ficar desanimada, desastrada, cheguei a ficar com o pé enfaixado por chutar a parede de tristeza, e bem, não foi tudo muito bem até agora né, eu cai de bunda no chão. É pelo menos a tragédia do dia já aconteceu e nem foi tão ruim assim, valeu a pena *-*. Vou ficar no computador hoje o dia todo pra ver se o tempo passa rápido, e tenho que acustumar a dormir cedo, a aula começa às 7:15am. Meu uniforme já estava separado no closet em cima da mochila. As vezes me pergunto, será que eu vou gostar do colégio?

[...] Meu pai e minha mãe finalmente me ligam, eram 13:00pm e eu estava quase desnutrida (exagero HAUAHUHAHUA) e confirmam sua vinda para o JANTAR. Para vocês verem o quanto uma filha de pais ocupados sofre. Pedi para a Dezuco preparar o meu almoço e logo em seguida fui de cara no prato, fiquei almoçando até 14:00, não agüentava comer mais NADA.

Fui pro meu quarto e liguei meu som no volume absurdo em Womanizer – Britney Spears e percebi que alguém estava discutindo no volume comigo, meu vizinho tinha colocado In the End – Linkin Park num volume também extremamente alto. [...] No final, eu venci, ele se rendeu e eu então abaixei meu som. A tarde passou rapidamente e na noite fiquei no computador conversando com algumas pessoas da minha ex-escola, elas estavam muito chateadas com a minha saída, mas eu não tinha outra escolha, meu pai havia sido transferido. O relógio já apontava 21:00 e estava na hora de dormir, escrevi sobre o jantar no meu diário:

" [...] O jantar foi ótimo, perguntei pra minha mãe

se ela sabia quem era o vizinho, ela me disse que

era uma tal de família Uchiha, era super rica e o

senhor Uchiha era empresário, assim como meu pai;

Era dono de uma loja de automóveis. E a senhora

Uchiha era uma atriz, que atuava somente em filmes. [...]"

E fui dormir, no sono dos anjos.


	2. O meu primeiro dia

**Capítulo 02: O meu primeiro dia.**

Bom, depois de ter dormido no sono mais perfeito só sonhando como seria a minha nova escola, vem a imagem daquele vizinho na minha cabeça, eu queria vê-lo mais uma vez, e então o som do meu despertador me acorda e minha mãe entra no meu quarto fazendo um escândalo porque era meu primeiro dia e eu não podia causar má impressão.

- A mãe só mais 5 minutos – disse Sakura querendo voltar a imagem de Uchiha

- Nada disso, vá se aprontar e descer pra tomar café da manhã, hoje é o primeiro dia de todo mundo. Seu pai também tem que ver como vai o negócio com o prédio que será a futura sede da empresa e o motorista já está no carro a nossa espera. – disse a senhora Haruno alegremente

- Ta bom, ta bom.

Sakura se levanta como um dia qualquer, toma seu banho e veste aquele uniforme que viria a ser sua rotina. Desce as escadas cambaleando, ainda com no seu devido lugar à mesa e pega sua xícara de leite e e coloca Nescau para acompanhar, logo após fazer sua mistura, Sakura pega uma bolacha, da uma pequena mordida e se vira para sua mãe:

- Mãe, como é o nome do nosso vizinho? Ele tem irmãos?

- Porque esse interesse repentino filha?

- Sei lá mãe, curiosidade – e o pai de Sakura olha assustado para ela

- Hmm. Bom ele se chama Sasuke, o nome do irmão dele eu esqueci, como é mesmo o nome querido? – pergunta a mãe

- Oh sim, ele se chama Itachi, mas ele é do 2º ano, você não vai querer algo com ele, certo? – eu olho com uma cara de "como assim?" pro meu pai e ele dá uma piscadinha

- Ora papai, é claro que não. – disse eu rapidamente

- Acho bom, e o dia que você estiver namorando eu quero ser o primeiro a saber.

- Não antes de mim, querido. – disse minha mãe sorrindo

- Ai gente, ta bom. – o motorista lá fora manda Mizu perguntar se pode nos aguardar na frente da casa e nós nos lembramos que a vida continua e vamos todos terminar de aprontar.

Eu vou pro meu quarto entro no banheiro e escovo meus dentes,, ei cadê o fio-dental? SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. Vou correndo atrás do san, lembra, do meu cachorrinho fofíssimo, que acabou de pegar o meu fio-dental verde.

- San, você não podia ter feito isso – pego aquela caixinha de fio-dental toda babada

- É to vendo que alguém aqui ta com saudade de escovar os dentes, quando eu voltar da escola eu te dou um banho e escova seus dentes ok – faço um carinho na cabeça de San e deixo-o na sua casinha brincando com uma bola.

Eu já estava prestes a chegar atrasada até que a santa da minha mãe trás minha mochila para eu não ter que voltar no quarto. Todos entramos no carro, o caminho de ida para seus devidos lugares foi até boa, conversamos bastante e meu pai insistiu sobre a história de vizinho mais eu rapidamente mudei de assunto e falei do meu primeiro dia de aula. Faltava 1 minuto para a aula começar e eu ainda estava descendo do carro. Despedi dos meus pais e desejei ao motorista e a eles um bom dia. Assim que coloquei meus pés na escola peguei o folheto onde tinha o mapa das salas, eu tinha que procurar a sala do 1º ano. Fiz o meu caminho apontando no mapa e demorei 4 minutos pra achar a sala, pronto, chegaria atrasada. Minha primeira aula era de Filosofia. Bati 3 vezes na porta educadamente, quando o professor abre a porta, OMG, era um Deus-Grego. Ele me recebeu com um sorriso maravilhoso, e sabia então que eu era novata quando eu me apressei a falar:

- Desculpa professor, é que eu sou novata e não conseguia achar a sala.

- É eu percebi pelo seu rosto de assustada, seja bem-vinda, não gostaria de se apresentar para a sala? Ah, claro, já ia me esquecendo, meu nome é Kakashi, prazer. – e ele apertou a minha mão e por um minuto pensei estar no paraíso.

- Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, eu vim de Nova York e espero fazer amizades. – quando um menino horrível com um cabelo de cuia com um casaco verde-limão se dirije a mim com a frase mais ridícula

- Se depender de mim, gatinha do cabelo rosa. – e todo mundo vaia ele e minha face ganha um tom avermelhado, mas eu percebi que uma pessoa não vaiou, ele se sentava la no fundo, OMG, era aquele meu vizinho? Não não é possível.

- Sakura, eu sinto muito mas você terá que que se sentar lá no fundo porque é o único lugar vago, ali do lado do Sasuke – disse ele e eu como se fosse automático fui "voando" sentar ao lado daquele outro Deus-grego moreno, porte atlético que era o meu vizinho.

- Oi – disse eu timidamente

- Oi – ele me pareceu frio, mas eu insisti no papo

- Você estuda aqui faz tempo?

- Sim. – e achei melhor parar o papo por ali, vi que não renderia e ele pode até ser bonito mais é chato que dói ¬¬

Kakashi explicava muito bem, apesar de não ser minha matéria favorita, eu amei aquela aula. Meus colegas eram muito participativos, completamente diferente de Nova York. Amei aquela sala. Estavamos saindo da sala quando uma menina de cabelos preto azulado me cutucou:

- Oi Sakura! Ta gostando do colégio? ^^ - disse ela sorrindo

- To sim, obrigada. – quando um menino loiro que o professor não parava de chamar a atenção dele, acho que seu nome era Naruto, passa no nosso lado e Hinata fica totalmente vermelha e claro eu percebo rapidamente o que estava havendo ali.

- Quer passar o intervalo comigo Saa, se é que eu posso te chamar assim.

- Aii, eu quero sim! E pode me chamar assim, claro ^^ E eu posso te chamar de Hi?

- Pode sim!! Agora é aula de quê Saa? – por um momento pensei ter perdi o horário mas vi que estava na divisão do caderno de filosofia.

- Bem, é de História, você sabe quem é a professora?

- Ah! É a Tsunade, nossa diretora, ela é gente boa, mais quando quer é uma carrasca.

- Ah !

Os três primeiros horários, Filosofia, História e Química(minha matéria favorita com o professor mais chato) foram muito legais. O recreio chegou e Hinata me apresentou suas amigas: Ino, Tenten, Temari. Todas me cumprimentaram e logo ganharam minha confiança e eu a delas. Elas falavam de Karin:

- Vocês viram como a Karin ficou se ruendo de ciúmes, quando viu que não poderia ser dupla de Sasuke e você que se sentou Saa?

- Quem é Karin? – disse eu não entendendo nada

- É uma chata, vagabunda que tem uma pequena queda pelo Sasuke – disse Temari

- PEQUENA QUEDA? É UM TOMBO! – disse Ino aos berros.

- Perai gente, ela gosta ou não do Sasuke?

- Ela é alucinada com ele Saa. – disse Hinata me encarando

O recreio passou voando e os dois últimos horários eram de Educação Física, o nome do professor era Gai. Disseram que ele era muito estranho e eu confirmei minhas suspeitas, quando cheguei na quadra, o garoto que me passou aquela cantada horrível, e gritou: Gai! E este respondeu com mais intusiasmo: "Lee". Depois de 10 minutos deles falando sem parar, Gai fez sua breve apresentação de 30 minutos, tínhamos perdido muito tempo da aula mas ainda restavam 1 hora. Hoje seria aula livre, quer dizer, quase livre, tínhamos que escolher um esporte pra fazer e nós escolhemos o vôlei. Antes ficamos rebatendo a bola, mas o Gai chegou e mandou a gente ir pra rede, ele parecia querer ver a gente morta. Eu fui pro saque e eu tenho muita força na mão direita e sem querer acertei um menino que jogava handball, que bom, era aquele meu vizinho gato e chato. Ele me olhou com uma cara sexy e ao mesmo tempo irritada, acho que causei má impressão. O nariz dele começou a sangrar porque eu acertei bem no centro daquela cara linda, ai não, se eu fizesse defeito ali eu me culparia pro resto da minha vida.

- Me desculpe, Sasuke, não foi minha intenção. – disse eu pegando um algodão pra fazer curativo.

- Sai daqui garota, eu achei que você seria gente boa, mais depois dessa. – ai não, ele tinha me achado legal e eu estraguei tudo.

- Não, eu vou fazer esse curativo.

- Se ele mandou sair querida, é porque é pra sair – e chega a Karin arqueando uma sobrancelha. E eu saio fazendo um gesto de: "ok, eu já entendi."

Logo após o acontecido eu me afasto e fico pensando que Sasuke ama Karin. Aff, os dois se merecem. Ai não, se merecem não, não eles se merecem SIM. Volto a jogar vôlei e conto tudo pras meninas. Karin tenta terminar o curativo que eu comecei mas:

- Sai daqui você também Karin, eu não preciso da sua ajuda e da de ninguém. – ele vai pra arquibancada, arranca o curativo que Sakura tinha começado a fazer e estanca o resto do sangue com a manga da camisa.

Nossa cara, até nervoso ele fica gost.. Quer dizer, ele fica bonito. Eu agora estou traumatizada com meu saque.

- Vai Sakura, saca. – disse Tenten rindo

- Há, há há! – falo eu com uma voz melancólica – Eu fico na rede! Temari vai pro saque. - ela tem uma cortada de dar inveja, Temari joga vôlei muito bem.

- Muito bem crianças e Lee, a aula acabou, vejo vocês na próxima segunda-feira. Até mais! – como um professor pode ser tão puxa-saco de um aluno, AFF. Eu e as meninas fomos para o vestiário e no caminho eu me deparei com Sasuke, a minha vontade era ter um orgulho naquela hora mais não adiantou, meu sentimento de culpa falou mais alto na hora:

- Desculpa Sasuke. – disse eu olhando pra baixo e ele não me respondeu, já era de se esperar.

- Eu entendo que você não quer falar comigo, mas pelo menos diga: Eu te perdôo Sakura Haruno! – e pela primeira vez ele me olhou nos olhos e eu pude ver que bem La no fundo daquele coração de pedra, poderia ter muito sentimento para dar e vender, mas ele não demonstrava e cada vez me lançava um olhar mais frio, até me causou calafrios. – Olha Sasuke, se você precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar comigo ok.

- Ele não precisa de você querida, ele tem a mim. – disse Karin se aproximando de nós dois com aquela voz irritante e eu mais uma vez fiz sinal de "ok, tudo bem" e fui para o vestiário, coloquei um short jeans e uma camiseta rosa com uma rasteirinha branca, peguei minha mochila e fui para a porta da Escola esperar meu motorista. No mesmo instante por acaso, Sasuke chega com uma regata azul marinho, uma bermuda jeans e um tênis skatista branco, aaaaaaaaaaai nem se fala naquele perfume. Mas calma Sakura, esse lindo e gato e maravilhoso que ta na sua frente é um grosso. E ele ficou esperando alguém no portão também, ficou me encarando até que enfim disse alguma coisa:

- Eu te desculpo Sakura, mais tipo assim, eu não faço isso com todo mundo, só fiz isso porque vc foi legal cmg e tal ok? – disse ele rapidamente e eu num impulso total dei um abraço apertado nele e nem reparei que a Karin estava ali.

- Ah, oi Karin. – disse eu. CARA ESSA MENINA TEM O DOM DE ESTAR NO LUGAR ERRADO, NA HORA ERRADA. E só então percebi a cara avermelhada que Sasuke tinha adquirido.

Meu motorista havia chegado, e tinha buzinado pra mim em sinal de: "vamos embora que temos que passar no escritório do seu pai e da sua mãe", eu coloquei minha mochila nas costas e entrei no carro. Sasuke ficou "conversando" com Karin e eu vi que os olhos dela me fuzilavam. Após pegar papai e mamãe, chegamos em casa e eu vi que a luz do quarto de Sasuke ou de Itachi estavam acesas, mas eu vi um garoto um tanto quanto baixo, quer dizer, mais baixo que Itachi, bem era Sasuke. Já estava muito de noite, eu tinha passo um tempo ouvindo meu iPod e mexendo no computador. Já eram 21:00 e minha mãe entrou no meu quarto fazendo o "Toque de Recolher da Mamãe", ai que mico, ela sempre tem que falar isso, ela acha que eu ainda sou um bebê:

- Toque de recolher da mamaaaaaaaaãe! Vai pra cama filha, desliga esse computador e esse iPod. – disse minha mãe sorrindo – É ela parece ser muito feliz, mais de vez em quando ela é muito nervosa. :s Então desliguei os meus dois negocinhos eletrônicos e fui pra cama, mas eu não podia deixar de espionar o vizinho antes, fiquei ajoelhada na cama olhando pela janela do quarto e vi as luzes do quarto de Sasuke apagando. Sim, entre nossos janelas tinha uma árvore que dava pra ir sobre ela pra chegar na janela do outro sem ninguém ver, mas eu acho que isso nunca seria usável.

Peguei meu diário em cima da mesinha de canto e comecei a falar do meu dia:

" Querido diário, meu dia foi muito bom, mas o

Verão acabou e eu to mais ou menos triste por isso,

To com saudades dos meus colegas de Nova York, mas

Aqui eu fiz grandes amizades. Hoje eu acertei uma bola de vôlei

No nariz daquele meu vizinho. Ele pelo menos me desculpou, mas

Eu não senti muita firmeza no olhar dele na hora. Meus professores

São ótimos, menos Orochimaru, um carrasco! Boa noite diário.

01/12/2008 "

**Gente, eu tenho que fazer um reajuste, no último cap. Eu falei que a Sakura tinha um Golden Retriever, mas eu resolvi mudar, é mais a cara dela ter um Maltês, então ela vai ter esse. Espero que gostem da fic e deixem bastante reviews que responderei todas com muito carinho.**


	3. O jantar

**Capítulo 03: O jantar.**

Minha mãe como se não bastasse, pela segunda vez consecutiva me acorda aos prantos só que dessa vez, mais cedo: 6:00am. E eu como sempre peço mais 5 minutos, e ela nunca concede, mas um dia há de conceder, hunf.

- Vamos filha – disse ela abrindo as cortinas e batendo um raio de sol bem no meu olho e eu tampando-o com a mão direita.

- Já vai mãe – e eu estava tentando levantar da cama. Minha mãe saiu do quarto e fechou a porta e eu fui rapidamente até ela e tranquei-a, contornei minha cama e fiquei ajoalhada vendo o vizinho, até que vi, AI NÃO, FERROU TUDO. Pronto, era Sasuke na janela também e pelo visto ele me viu e viu que eu era sua vizinha. ¬¬

- Oi – disse eu "tranquilamente".

- Oi – disse ele como sempre frio.

- Você não vai pra aula hoje não? – fiquei curiosa e bem, eu pensei que nunca ia usar aquela árvore entre nossos quartos mas acabei abrindo mais a janela e nem lembrava que ainda estava com um micro short e uma camiseta de seda (meu pijama), e fiquei em cima da árvore ficando toda vermelha quando vi que ele estava me olhando com um sorrisinho de canto de boca. Cheguei até a janela dele e ainda na árvore fiquei sentada de "perna de índio". E quando eu ia abrir a boca pra falar.

- Eu que deveria perguntar se você vai na aula ou não, porque pelo visto vc nem trocou de roupa ne Sakura? – disse ele ainda com aquele sorrisinho sexy, ELE QUER MATAR A VEIA AQUI MANO.

- Bem, se alguém me desse um motivo para não ter que ir na aula, bem eu não iria.

- Entã.. – antes que ele continuasse eu o interrompi e depois que vi o estrago que tinha feito, bem.

- Você tem alguma coisa com a Karin? – fui direto ao assunto.

- Claro que não – disse ele erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É que sempre quando eu to falando com você ela chega perto e fica me olhando toda enciumada, ai eu pensei que...

- Ah qual é Sakura. No colégio só tem menina feia, mais depois que você entrou..

- Depois que eu entrei o que? – e olhei para ele. OMG, aquele Deus-Grego falou que eu sou bonita.

- Nada não.

- Bem, eu não sei se foi isso que você quis dizer, mais eu também te acho lindo. – e por impulso dei um beijo na bochecha dele. AAAAAAAAAH *-* E sua face ganhou um tom avermelhado, tentei me levantar e consegui, e voltei pro meu quarto, entrei pela janela bem na hora que minha mãe estava batendo na porta e perguntando por mim.

- Ooooi mãe, que foi – disse eu abrindo a porta

- Você estava falando com algu.. FILHA, você ainda está de pijama? Vá se trocar. – e no mesmo instante eu fui para o banheiro, tomei banho gelado, coloquei o uniforme, peguei meu perfume " Hypnose " e coloquei-o. Peguei minha mochila e desci as escadas correndo, sentei-me no meu lugar de sempre na mesa e tomei um suco, não estava com vontade de tomar leite. Peguei uma torrada e dei uma mordida quando fui surpreendida por Dezuco trazendo um bolo de chocolate com calda. AAAAAAAAAH.

- EU QUERO! – disse eu no mesmo instante largando a torrada.

- Não filha, esse bolo é pro jantar de hoje com a família Uchiha, resolvemos convidá-los já que você ficou tão curiosa sobre eles. – disse minha mãe

- Aff. Então mãe.. O QUE? UM JANTAR COM ELES? – disse eu pegando novamente a torrada.

- Sim filha, algum problema? E aqui, hoje seu pai e eu após o trabalho vamos comprar umas coisas para o meu escritório e dele então não vamos voltar com o motorista, por isso chegue cedo, dê banho e escove os dentes do San e ajude Dezuco e Mizu organizarem a casa para o jantar. – disse minha mãe sorrindo.

- Ai ta mãe. Vai ser um jantar que tem que ir chique ou eu posso descer de calça jeans?

- Você tem que vir de vestido, nada de calça jeans e camiseta e all star Sakura.

- Aff, ta bom. ¬¬ – terminei de tomar meu suco e comer a torrada. Fui subindo as escadas direto pro meu quarto, quando entrei lá fechei a porta e olhei para a janela, sim havia alguém la, e esse alguém era..

- SASUKE?!?! – e ele batia levemente no vidro fazendo sinais para que eu abrisse e então eu o fiz.

- O que você ta fazendo ai? – disse eu estranhando

- Você não disse que você só não iria na aula hoje se alguém te desse um motivo, certo? Então eu pensei sobre isso e eu não quero ir na aula hoje, porque eu pensei da gente passar no shopping pra ver um filme e comprar roupa pro jantar de hoje, antes que você pergunte, sim meu pai já me falou do jantar. – e ele deu um sorriso e eu quase desmaiei com aquilo.

- Sakura ?!

- Ah, oi. – disse eu surpresa com tudo aquilo. – Pode ser sim, mais o que a gente faz pra fugir, meu motorista já ta me esperando la fora, eu só vim escovar meus dentes.

- Já sei, você entra no carro normalmente e eu entro no porta-malas, a gente desce um quarteirão antes da escola, e ai a gente pega um ônibus que da direto no shopping. – disse ele rapidamente, porque alguém tava batendo na porta do seu quarto.

- Mais eu não sei, é arriscado demais.

- Você não disse que tinha de ter um motivo? Então, esse é o motivo.

- Qual? – disse eu esperando que ele me desse um beijo

- O jantar – disse ele e então parecia que eu tinha caído do céu.

- Pensa rápido ok. – e eu concordei com a cabeça

- Ok então, vai lá pra baixo e fica no porta-malas. – tadinho, ele se transformaria numa mala, MAIS ELE É. Ainda estou com raiva dele, principalmente depois dessa dele não me dar um beijo. Ele saiu do meu quarto, passou pela árvore e entrou no seu quarto, fechando a janela, eu fechei a minha também e fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Após isso desci as escadas cantarolando e passei pela minha mãe, girei ela, girei meu pai e eles me olharam com uma cara de: "O que essa menina tem". Cheguei até o carro vi que Sasuke estava entrando no porta-malas e fui para a Escola, dessa vez, sem meus pais, PERAI, ELES TAMBÉM IAM NO SHOPPING. OMG. E por isso fiquei aflita. E o motorista percebeu isso, e este serviu como desculpa para descer um quarteirão antes. Desci do carro e Sasuke do porta-malas. Ele me pegou pela mão e saiu me puxando, mas eu parei e falei a ele:

- Sasuke, meus pais também vão no Shopping, não sei qual, mais eles sempre vão nesse que você me convidou. – ainda aflita

- Num tem problema, nós nos esquivamos deles. – parece que ele sempre tem a solução. Sentamos no ponto de ônibus e fiz sinal sem querer para o ônibus errado e ele rapidamente me puxou. Quando o ônibus parou, ele disse:

- Desculpe moço, ela fez sinal errado, era para o táxi. – mas nós sabíamos que não era. E o motorista do ônibus tornou a me xingar mas eu nem liguei. E logo após fiz sinal enfim para o ônibus certo e entramos nele, pagamos, passamos na roleta e sentamos em bancos de dupla.

- Que tipo de roupa tem que ter no jantar? – disse eu sem entender nada.

- Acho que você tem que ir de vestido formal e eu de terno. – por um minuto pensei como ele ficaria GATO de terno *-* E voltei ao meu estado normal. Já tinham se passado 7 minutos e ele deu o sinal para que pudéssemos descer, e descemos. Ele retornou a pegar na minha mão e me puxar, até que vi meus pais descendo do carro e ele me espremeu em um canto com ele, onde nossas respirações ficavam perto demais uma da outra e eu pude sentir aquele perfume e minha face ficou vermelha, quando ele viu que eu estava roxa de vergonha ele se afastou um pouco.

- Pronto, podemos ir. – disse ele olhando para os lados para ver se via meus pais e não viu.

- Uhul, tan tan tantantan tantatatants, missão impossível, não me pergunte o que tem haver porque eu NÃO SEI – e dei ênfase ao "não sei" e ele começou a rir, pela primeira vez, ELE RIU, UHUL, MILAGRE.

- Entramos no shopping e vimos uma loja: " Party's Now ". E entramos nela para vermos nossas roupas. Tinha um vestido rosa, liso, com uma estampa de flor na ponta mas ele não deixou eu comprá-lo, ele disse que era brega, COMO SE ELE ENTENDESSE. E então resolvemos escolher o terno primeiro, escolhemos um terno de giz da Armani, e fomos ao caixa comprar, depois fomos para uma loja: " Come In ", também era uma loja para roupas de festas, e vi um vestido preto, todo de babados até o joelho, o pano era liso, e eu tinha amado ele, apesar de preto não ser minha cor favorita, e Sasuke concordou em comprá-lo. Peguei meu cartão de crédito e fui até o caixa pagar, pensei por um instante que Sasuke me seguraria e diria: não, deixa que eu compro, mas depois desse POR UM INSTANTE lembrei que ele é um grosso. Passei o cartão, digitei a senha e comprei.

- Voltem sempre! Vocês formam um casal jovem muito bonito. – disse a vendedora.

- Nós não namoramos – e eu me apressei em dizer.

- Ah – e a vendedora ficou super sem graça, saímos da loja e falei que com certeza voltaríamos lá. Quando estávamos indo pra sair da loja, meus pais aparecem do outro lado do corredor do shopping vendo uma vitrine de notebooks. Sasuke me toma as mãos e passa correndo pelo corredor até subirmos para o último andar. Lá era onde tinham as salas de cinema. Compramos o ingresso para ver o filme: " PS: I LOVE YOU " eu o convenci a ver esse filme, ele queria ver filme de terror mais eu disse que morria de medo e ele concordou em ver esse filme romântico, mas disse que dormiria no começo, meio e fim do filme e eu concordei. Compramos pipoca e copos de Coca-Cola e entramos no cinema. Sentamos la no último lugar, éramos também os últimos a chegar. [...]

No cinema nada aconteceu, achei o filme super legal, e fiquei contando a história para Sasuke que nada entendia de romance. E ele logo me empurrou para um canto novamente, tinha havistado meus pais bem próximos, onde trocamos nossa respiração uma com a outra e dessa vez eu não fiquei com vergonha, tinha praticamente acostumado. E ele ficou me encarando, e na rádio do shopping começou a tocar "Bottle It Up" e senti um clima ali entre nós, mas senti que nada ia acontecer, e então pensei: Bottle It Up vai ser NOSSA música, ai não estaria eu apaixonada? Claro que não. E ele continuava a me encarar, até que aproximou seus lábios do meu mas eu me afastei rapidamente quando vi que meus pais passavam por ali e puxei ele para atrás de uma "árvore num vaso" e ele ficou meio vermelho e sem graça passando sua mão na nuca.

- Ô Sakura, quantas horas? – e só então me toquei que a aula estaria acabando daqui a 10 minutos. E fomos para o ponto de ônibus depois de 7 minutos no ônibus chegamos perto da escola e fomos para a frente da mesma, não trocamos uma só palavra após ele eu falar quantas horas eram. E então meu motorista chegou e eu acenei para ele e ele retornou o aceno, até que Karin chegou até ele e perguntou porque ele tinha faltado e o que ele estava fazendo ali de uniforme, mas ele nem deu bola pra ela e nem respondeu, foi embora para sua casa. Enquanto estava no carro liguei meu iPod em "Fidelity – Regina Spektor" e fiquei pensando naquele quase beijo que ele me daria mas então esqueci aquela cena e fiquei pensando se ele havia me convidado para o shopping só para o jantar ou porque tinha me achado bonita. Mas parei de pensar nisso porque tinha chegado em casa, tirei o fone de ouvido, meus pais também já haviam chegado e comprado as coisas só que tinham deixado nos escritórios, cumprimentei-os e fui para meu quarto, guardei meu iPod na mochila, fechei a cortina, coloquei um micro-short jeans que encontrei pela frente, peguei uma camiseta rosa, fiz um rabo com meu cabelo, deixei uma franja solta que me incomodava sem querer pra fora, torci meu cabelo e fiz um coque com ele mesmo.

Desci para o jardim e peguei San no colo, peguei um shampoo, um condicionador, e uma escovinha de dente própria pra ele com bicabornato e um som à bateria para poder ficar ouvindo, liguei na rádio e estava tocando "Bottle It Up" e na mesma hora Sasuke está passando na rua, eu estava abrindo a boca de San pra poder escovar seus dentes, até que vi na rua o Deus-Grego moreno, e acenei pra ele com a outra mão e acabei sendo mordida por San que não queria banho e Sasuke percebeu a cena quando eu gritei por causa da mordida e começou a rir da minha cara. Continuei escovando os dentes de San e enfim acabei, o shampoo e comecei a passar em San, falei para Sasuke entrar, era só empurrar o portãozinho, e ele entrou. E se ajoelhou perto de mim, até que pegou minha franja e colocou-a para atrás da minha orelha e eu agradeci. Fui direto ao ponto:

- Você me convidou para sair hoje por causa do jantar mesmo ou porque você disse que eu era bonita?

- Pelos dois motivos – disse ele fazendo com que eu ficasse muito vermelha. Minha mãe tava chegando e eu falei pra ele pular o portão rápido. Minha mãe chegou no jardim.

- Filha, você pode enxaguar o San agor.. Oi Sasuke! – disse ela acenando para ele na rua. – Vocês virão para o jantar hoje certo? – e ele concordou com a cabeça. E eu comecei rir daquela cena e minha mãe não entendeu nada.

- Filha, eu e seu pai vamos ali na casa dos Uchiha, então fica ai cuidando do San ok, entre ai Sasuke! Faça companhia a Sakura.

- Tudo bem então senhora Haruno – disse ele abrindo o portão e batendo continência. E eu ali naquela situação só rindo e balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro. Minha mãe e meu pai foram para a casa dos Uchiha. Sasuke pegou um pouco de espuma e jogou na minha barriga.

- Então é guerra senhor Uchiha? – disse eu irônicamente, pegando um pouco de espuma e jogando na blusa azul-marinho dele e na bermuda. Ele pegou mais espuma e a gente começou a rolar na grama jogando espuma um no outro, até que eu parei por cima dele e ele me deu um beijo no canto da boca, quer dizer, quase, porque foi mais na buchecha e eu fiz o mesmo com ele. Ele me apertou forte, mas eu sai dali, se minha mãe visse aquela bagunça me mataria e começamos a limpar tudo. Minha mãe e meu pai voltaram e Sasuke cumprimentou-os e foi embora, despediu-se de mim também. Depois de dar banho e escovar os dentes de San, fui ajudar Mizu e Dezuco com a casa e pronto, a casa estava perfeita. Eu liguei novamente a rádio na música "Versos Simples – Chimarruts", já no meu quarto. A tarde tinha passado voando, e a noite caía. Eu tinha tomado outro banho, colocado meu vestido, colocado um colar com a letra: S prateado, uma sandália de salto prata também, tinha deixado meu cabelo solto, e colocava o perfume: " The Beat ", estava prestes a descer as escadas, quando Sasuke me aparece na janela com o terno que tínhamos comprado. A mesma estava aberta.

- Sakura, eu preciso te contar uma coi.. – disse ele entrando no meu quarto e na mesma hora minha mãe bate na porta me apressando para descer.

- Depois você me conta ok? – ele saiu do meu quarto, fechou a janela e foi para a casa dele, mas antes concordou de me contar depois. Desci as escadas correndo, quer dizer, quase correndo porque eu estava de salto. Cheguei até a sala e ninguém havia chegado, 5 minutos depois, a família Uchiha chegou, OMG, ITACHI GAAAAAAAAAAATO. To vendo de quem o Sasuke puxou a beleza. Cumprimentei todos e pedi para que sentassem. Era um jantar de vizinhos, para papai discutir sobre negócios e mamãe sobre modas. E eu fiquei entre dois gatos, Sasuke me encarava e Itachi encarava Sasuke e eu não encarava ninguém, estava lembrando de hoje no shopping, como foi legal passar a manhã com Sasuke e logo despertei-me de meus pensamentos quando minha mãe me perguntou.

- Filha, Kizumy teve aqui entregando um molde né? – e eu concordei com a cabeça, lembrando do exemplo que esqueci de entregar pra mamãe, fui até meu quarto, busquei-o e então entreguei. Dezuco e Mizu estavam servindo o jantar. Tava tudo ótimo, até minha mãe falar alto com a senhora Uchiha.

- Então Sasuke é colega de minha filha? Mais que ótimo! – eu e Sasuke não sabíamos o porque, mas ficamos vermelhos. O jantar rendeu, não aconteceu nada demais, foi um jantar qualquer, só que Sasuke ficava me encarando o tempo TODO. A família Uchiha se despediu e foi embora. Subi para meu quarto, fechei a cortina e tranquei a janela, coloquei um pijama rosa de seda um tanto quanto mais curto do que dormi ontem. Tirei a maquiagem, lavei meu rosto, abri a cortina, destranquei a janela e vi a luz do quarto de Sasuke acesa. Logo após isso, apaguei a luz do meu quarto e fechei a porta, voltei para minha cama e dormi, havia esquecido de escrever no diário de tão pensativa que estava. Sasuke tinha aparecido na sua janela mas logo saiu porque viu que as luzes do meu quarto haviam se apagado. E todos dormimos muito bem, eu só sonhando com as cenas de hoje.

** Esse foi o cap. Que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora!! O maior também né. Gente, o que será que o Sasuke quer falar com a Sakura? Num ta muito cedo pra eles namorarem não? O.o To zuando, espero que gosteem e deixem muitas reviews. Respondendo as reviews do 2º cáp: **

**mihh-chan no sabaku – _Pode deixar que você não ficará morta de curiosidade e obg pelo elogio! Tomara que essa fic renda. Beijão._**

**naat uchiha – _Obrigada amiga! Muita inspiração pra você Tbm :p_**


	4. A Aposta

**Capítulo 04: A aposta.**

E depois de ter sonhado por 3 dias seguidos com aquele meu Deus-Grego moreno, um dia lindo amanhece, e adivinha quem esta do meu lado? AI NÃO.

- Sasuke ?!?! – disse eu ainda sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Sabia que você fica linda dormindo Sakura? – e eu dei um sorrisinho e fiquei encarando ele, até olhar para a janela aberta e a porta do meu quarto trancada.

- Obrigada – disse eu me levantando, puxando a coberta pra cima de mim, me encostando na cabeceira da cama.

- Lembra que eu ia te contar uma coisa? – sim era 5 da manhã, quarta-feira. – Então, eu não consegui dormir direito, eu tinha que te contar isso – disse ele abrindo uma boca de sono.

- É mesmo. Pode contar – ainda acordando

- Lembra que você me perguntou ontem porque eu tinha te chamado pra ir no shopping?

- Aham – e eu to estranhando, tem alguma coisa ai.

- Então.. – disse ele passando a mão na nuca e se levantando da minha cama. – eu só sai com você ontem porque.. bem.. eu tinha feito uma aposta com o Itachi, se eu te beijasse eu ganhava a aposta e se eu não beijasse, eu perdia. E eu não te beijei, mas eu também não perdi, porque eu ganhei uma tarde ótima com você Sakura e isso me fez perceber como você é legal, bonita, carismática.. – meu mundo começou a girar, parecia que eu estava tendo um pesadelo.

- COMO É QUE É SASUKE? VOCÊ FEZ UMA APOSTA COM O ITACHI PRA VER SE VOCÊ ME BEIJAVA? E QUAL O INTUITO DESSA APOSTA? O QUE VOCÊ GANHARIA COM ELA, HEIN? – e uma lágrima caiu do meu rosto e ele levou sua mão direita até meu rosto, tentou limpar minha lágrima mas eu tirei sua mão e levantei como num impulso da minha cama.

- Eu não sei o que eu ganharia Sakura. Meu irmão adora fazer desafio cmg.

- SAI DAQUI GAROTO, EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO TE VER NA MINHA VIDA! – disse eu quase gritando mas tomando cuidado pros meus pais não ouvirem, sim, eu estava chorando e dessa vez, demais.

- Sakura, eu me arrependi.

- SAI DAQUI, EU NÃO VOU DIZER DENOVO! – eu tentava ser forte.

- Tudo bem, eu saio. Mais eu achei que era certo falar isso pra você Sakura, e eu falei porque eu porque eu aprendi a gostar de você. – e dessa vez eu não respondi, apenas apontei a janela pra ele. Qual é a desse menino, me acorda 5 da madrugada, em pleno meio de semana, me faz chorar, quem ele PENSA que é. E ele saiu pela janela, ele que vá correr para os braços daquela Karin. Eu fui para o banheiro, molhei meu rosto com água da torneira, não precisava acordar porque o que ele disse já tinha me acordado e muito. Tomei meu banho matinal, troquei de roupa (coloquei meu uniforme), arrumei meus cabelos, coloquei meu perfume e arrumei minha mochila. Depois disso peguei meu diário na mesinha de canto e comecei a ler desde o dia em que vi Sasuke pela primeira vez, jogando futebol. Liguei meu iPod em Estelle – No Substitute Love. E comecei a ler:

"_La estava eu pegando o biscoito até que eu vejo um cara moreno, lindo, perfeito jogando futebol só de bermuda."_ – e fechei o diário porque eu estava chorando, e dessa vez chorando de raiva e bem, eu não sei o que era, mais também meu coração estava acelerado, sempre quando eu vejo ele meu coração acelera, ai céus. =/ Deixei meu diário na mesinha e desci as escadas correndo, ainda ouvindo o meu iPod. Passei pela sala de estar abri a porta de entrada, fui pro jardim e comecei a lembrar de todas as cenas que ele estava fingindo gostar de mim:

" _E __se ajoelhou perto de mim, até que pegou minha franja e colocou-a para atrás da minha orelha e eu agradeci. Fui direto ao ponto:_ _- Você me convidou para sair hoje por causa do jantar mesmo ou porque você disse que eu era bonita? _

_- Pelos dois motivos – disse ele fazendo com que eu ficasse muito vermelha."_

E muitas lágrimas começaram a surgir, levei minha mão direita para meu rosto, enxuguei uma das muitas lágrimas que caíam.

- Meu Deus, como eu pude ser tão burra? Eu tenho dedo podre mesmo? Eu não mereço isso cara. – disse eu me sentando na grama e colocando minhas duas mãos no meu rosto com os cotovelos apoiados na minha perna.

- Eu joguei pedra na cruz, só PODE ser. – e Sasuke surge na rua com as mãos na nuca me encarando, típico dele, e me viu chorando, mas eu tentei disfarçar, e antes mesmo que ele começasse a falar eu o encarei bem no fundo dos olhos dele e entrei dentro da minha casa.

- SAKURA! ME OUVE! – e ele gritou. Como se eu fosse dar bola pra ele depois de tudo que ele fez, ele não merece ser ouvido, pra mim ele já disse tudo que precisava. Limpei todas minhas lágrimas quando ouvi alguém se aproximando de mim. Era ele, tinha entrado na minha casa me seguindo.

- Sakura, você tem que me ouvir – e ele segurou meu braço.

- Você já disse tudo cara, não precisa completar, eu já entendi Sasuke, e foi por isso que Itachi ficou te encarando no jantar e você ME encarando, num foi? Sasuke, para de me perseguir cara, vai ser melhor pra nós dois.

- Pra mim, o melhor é ficar do seu lado Sakura. Sakura eu aprendi a gost.. – e antes que ele continuasse eu levei meu braço esquerdo que ele não segurava até a boca dele.

- Eu já disse, eu não quero ouvir mais nada que venha de você. – e eu o encarei e enfim ele foi embora. E lembrei um pouco da música Sem você:

" Foi sem você que eu pude entender,

Que não é fácil viver sem te ter.

Meu coração me diz que não,

eu não consigo viver sem você, sem você...Nunca sem você."

E ai que meu chão desabou, as lágrimas molharam minha saia do colégio e eu já não sabia mais o que fazer, mas eu teria que superar, em Nova York isso era típico de garotos, mas eu pensei que aqui seria diferente, acho que até os garotos de lá são melhores, vou pedir pro meu pai de aniversário uma viajem para os EUA pra rever meus amigos, eu to com tanta saudade, e lá pelo menos tem o Derick, ele eu sei que gosta de mim. Agora esquecer tudo que vivi ontem com Sasuke e tudo que escrevi sobre ele no meu diário tinha se tornado meu principal objetivo. Subi para meu quarto e adivinha? Não, ele não estava na janela, ele tinha colocado a música: "Fidelity – Regina Spektor" na maior altura, ela não era nossa música mas eu a ouvi quando voltava para casa no dia anterior. Até que ele aparece na janela dele e da um berro:

- SAKURA, EU FIZ ERRADO EU SEI, MAIS EU ME ARREPENDI, EU QUERO SUA AMIZADE DE VOLTA SAKURA. – E percebi que alguém tinha tampado a boca de Sasuke, sim era Itachi.

- Você não pode dar uma de fácil pras mulheres seu retardado, assim ela vai perceber que ta podendo contigo, SE ENCHERGA MOLEQUE. – disse Itachi para Sasuke.

- Eu não sei o que ta havendo comigo Itachi, por mais que sejam 3 dias que eu a conheço, toda vez que eu penso nela, falo com ela ou vejo ela meu coração dispara e isso nunca aconteceu comigo – e ele encarava Itachi com toda a raiva do seu irmão – Mais pelo menos essa aposta serviu pra me aproximar de Sakura. CULPA SUA ITACHI, TODA SUA SEU IMBECIL. – a mãe deles entra no quarto de Sasuke e pede para eles pararem de gritar se não ficariam de castigo. A senhora Uchiha era muito rigorosa.

- Vão para a sala vocês dois tomar café da manhã. – disse ela. Minha mãe, entra no meu quarto querendo fazer um escândalo para que eu acordasse mas da de cara comigo com cabelos molhados, uniforme posto, mochila e cama arrumadas olhando pela janela.

- O que você ta olhando ai filha? – ela se aproximou de mim, me abraçou por trás e ficou fazendo cafuné. – Olhando o vizinho filha? Não tem ninguém ali. – disse ela. Eu nem tinha percebido que ela tinha falado algo, quando eu desperto de meus pensamentos:

- Ah... não mãe, eu estava pensando em mandar cortar essa árvore aqui, o que acha?

- Oh filha, eu acho ela uma gracinha, mas se você quiser que corte, mandamos cortar. Mas porque esse interesse repentino sobre a árvore?

- Eu acho ela feia – pela primeira vez eu não podia contar pra minha mãe sobre o que estava havendo, se não ela falaria que era besteira.

- Mãe, eu posso chamar minhas novas amigas: Hinata, Ino, Tenten e Temari para virem dormir aqui hoje?

- Claro que pode filha – ela largou meus cabelos e mandou um beijo pelo ar pra mim. – Desça para tomar café, ele já está posto na mesa e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Liguei para todas as meninas e elas concordaram em dormir aqui hoje, todas iam levar suas roupas e etc para o colégio hoje, de noite íamos na balada porque amanhã (quinta-feira) era feriado. Desci as escadas e comuniquei mamãe e papai que as meninas concordaram em dormir aqui hoje antes íamos na boate "By Night". Hoje Dezuco fez outro bolo de chocolate, e dessa vez eu pude comer. O café da manhã estava ótimo, mas não estava com muita vontade de comer, subi pro meu quarto, escovei meus dentes, peguei minha mochila e fui para o carro esperar meus pais, após 5 minutos eles apareceram e entraram no carro. Faltavam 20 minutos para a aula começar e a distância daqui até lá dava uns 10 minutos, ou seja, chegaria 10 minutos mais cedo dependendo do trânsito e o mesmo estava tranqüilo. Ao chegar na escola, liguei meu iPod, meu companheiro de todas as horas, e a música que estava selecionada era: "Sem Você", despedi-me de meus pais e do motorista, entrei no colégio, comecei a andar por ele, não tinha ninguém, passei por todos os escaninhos, pelo meu e bem, ali do lado era daquele Sasuke e comecei a cantar, nem sabia que cantava..

"Lugares Proibidos  
Vamos encontrar  
Não quero te ver partir  
Nem te machucar  
Ficar sem você  
É não estar  
Não posso respirar"

E encostei no meu escaninho olhando para a super janela do corredor.E percebi que alguém começou a me acompanhar na música:

"Sem meu ar  
Nem posso dormir  
Sem você para conversar  
Não vale a pena existir  
Sem você aqui  
Não quero acordar"

Sim, era Sasuke e nesse mesmo instante percebi que só estávamos eu e ele no corredor do 1º ano.

- Sasuke, eu já pedi, por favor se você diz tanto assim que gosta de mim, me deixa em paz, vai ser melhor pra nós dois. – disse eu olhando cabisbaixa

- Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz por você ter entrado na minha vida Sakura, cara, eu nunca fiz isso, eu nunca pedi desculpas, eu nunca me senti assim Sakura. – e eu percebi que seus olhos brilhavam.

- Sasuke, porfavor, é sério. E eu percebi que o sinal tinha batido e Karin viu nós dois juntos e logo tratou de pegar na mão de Sasuke e ele não entendeu a situação:

- Vamos amorzinho, deixa essa lacraia rosa de lado – e ela puxou ele pra sala.

Eu segurando meu iPod contra meu coração, vi que Sasuke tinha deixado cair um anel e fiquei de pedir para Naruto devolvê-lo. O primeiro horário era com Kakashi, e Sasuke era minha dupla, só que na aula o gato do professor trocou todos de lugar e minha dupla agora era Hinata. Temari e Ino sentavam na nossa frente, Naruto e Tenten atrás, Sasuke e Neji na quarta fileira, Kiba e Gaara na quinta fileira, Lee e Karin na sexta fileira, mas eu nem consegui rir daquela cena porque, enfim, acho que já sabem.

- Bom, vamos começar a aula com a chamada já que se passaram 10 minutos. – disse o professor.

Kakashi fez a chamada e todos responderam "presente", ninguém havia faltado. Na manhã não aconteceu nada demais, Sasuke ficou correndo atrás de mim no recreio, mas eu consegui despistá-lo e após a aula também, mas eu e as meninas fomos la pra casa, voltamos com meu motorista, elas perceberam que havia algo de errado comigo.

- Aconteceu algo? – disseram em uníssono

- Gente, eu chamei vocês aqui porque eu precisava muito desabafar. Vou contar a história bem resumida pra vocês – e elas começaram a prestar atenção.

- No meu último dia de férias, eu vi um menino moreno jogando futebol aqui no terreno que eu pensava ser abandonado, e esse menino era o Sasuke, no dia seguinte eu acertei ele com aquela bola de vôlei, certo?

- Certo – disseram elas mais uma vez em uníssono

- E ontem ele me chamou pra .. – e lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos - .. ele me chamou pra ir no shopping pra comprar roupas pro jantar, e meus pais estavam la, toda hora ele ficava me levando para um canto pra poder esquivar de meus pais, até que teve uma hora que estávamos perto demais um do outro e ele tentou me dar um beijo mais eu tinha saído dali. E voltamos pro colégio fingindo que tudo estava normal, depois cheguei em casa e dei banho no San e ele entrou aqui com autorização da minha mãe e começamos a rolar na grama jogando espuma de shampoo um no outro até que denovo ele tentou me dar um beijo, mas eu sai. E ontem no jantar Itachi, o irmão mais velho dele, ficou o encarando e ele me encarou. Hoje quando amanheceu o dia Sasuke estava sentado na minha cama fazendo cafuné em mim (tem uma árvore entre nossos quartos que a gente ficava conversando nela), e ai ele me contou que tinha feito uma aposta com Itachi, o resto eu acho que vocês entenderam. – todas ficaram boquiabertas e Temari ligou o som na rádio mais falada de Tóquio e estava tocando "Sem você", e agora sim, lágrimas saíram descontroladamente dos meus olhos. Hinata me abraçou e todas as meninas começaram a fazer o mesmo.

- Amiga, hoje nós vamos sair, ai você acha alguém lá.

- O problema Hi, é que não é amor, eu estou chorando de raiva, eu estou chorando porque eu fui enganada mais uma vez sabe. – disse eu

- Não engana o seu próprio coração Sakura – disse Temari e eu não soube dar resposta para isso, tinha perdido a fala.

- E hoje no colégio, eu cheguei 10 minutos antes da aula começar e não tinha ninguém no andar do 1º ano, até que eu comecei a cantar essa música que esta tocando na rádio e ele me acompanhou na música. Cara, eu não consigo entender o Sasuke, vocês que conhecem ele a mais tempo, com certeza, me digam, ele sempre foi assim? Mentiroso?

- Na verdade Sakura, isso que você está contando é um fato inédito, exceto o fato de apostas, Itachi sempre fica incentivando Sasuke, se ponha no lugar dele ta amiga? – disse Ino

- Eu já tentei Ino, mais eu tenho que pensar em mim e nesse dedo podre também – então eu ergui meu dedo.

- Ta na cara, você ama ele – disse Tenten

- Só se for um amorzinho de verão né Tenten? Porque eu conheci ele justamente no último dia do verão. – e eu dei um sorrisinho – Meninas, vocês acham que eu devo mandar cortar essa árvore?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – elas falaram em uníssono pela terceira vez. Todas estávamos sentadas no chão e na mesma hora que eu fui levantar para ir até a janela, deixei o anel que Sasuke havia deixado no andar do 1º ano, cair do meu bolço e Hinata pegou e avaliou o anel.

- De quem é esse anel Saa? – disse ela curiosa

- O Sasuke deixou cair no nosso andar quando a Karin saiu puxando ele pra sala.

- Hmmm – disseram elas. – E você vai devolver né?

- Claro que vou, eu só esqueci de pedir pro Naruto entregar. – e na hora que falei no loiro, logo Hinata ficou vermelha.

- Olha a pimentão ai gente - disse Ino rindo e Hinata mostrou a língua pra mesma, até eu dei um risinho.

- O Naruto pediu pra sair com você Hi?

- Não – e ela ficou sem saber o que falar.

- Gente, não vamos deixar a Hi constrangida. – eu disse e tratei de mudar o assunto – O tema da boate hoje é havaiana? – perguntei

- É sim! – disseram Temari, Ino, Tenten

- Então vamos assaltar o closet da minha mãe.

Após almoçarmos e ficar 3 horas escolhendo roupas, sabendo que a festa começaria as 19:00 e já eram 17:00, decidimos enfim o que cada uma ia vestir: Ino ia com um short branco e uma camiseta branca com o cabelo solto, com uma maquiagem mais leve e com uma sandália prata de salto alto, Temari ia com uma saia um pouco a cima do joelho branca e uma blusa de manguinha branca também com o cabelo preso em uma perfeita trança e com uma sandália rasteira prata, Tenten ia com uma calça comprida branca e com uma camiseta branca, com o cabelo solto e com sandália dourada de salto, Hinata estava linda, ia com um vestido até o joelho, branco, com uma sandália de salto prata e o cabelo solto. Eu, bem, eu ia de vestido também, eu ia igual a Hinata, porém ia de sandália de salto dourada, apesar de essas roupas não fazerem muito meu estilo. Todas já estávamos prontas, hora da maquiagem. Fizemos maquiagem uma na outra e todas ficamos lindas e prontas, descemos lá pra baixo e fomos pro jardim, e quem estava la fora na rua era Sasuke só nos olhando com olhos arregalados, parecia estar muito surpreso. As meninas o cumprimentaram, mas eu não. E ele logo tratou de voltar para sua casa. Demoramos 1 hora pra fazer a maquiagem e tínhamos ido para o carro depois da cena de Sasuke, esperar o motorista. Chegamos na festa, estava "bombante", recebemos nossos respectivos colares e começamos a dançar, estava tocando Whatcha Think About That – The PussyCat Dolls. Uns meninos tentaram agarrar-nos mas nós os impedimos. Mas o menino que tentou me agarrar insistiu.

- Me larga cara – e ele continuou. Até que... AFF ¬¬

- SASUKE???! – E todas ficamos surpresas.

- Ela disse pra largar cara, então é pra largar – disse Sasuke passando a mão no seu cabelo que quase sempre estava rebelde.

- E quem é você pra falar o que eu devo ou não fazer? – disse o garoto com angustia virado de costas para Sasuke, eu nem tinha visto sua cara porque estava muito escuro. E Sasuke tornou a dizer:

- Ser seu irmão serve cara? – disse Sasuke fazendo Itachi (o cara que estava tentando me agarrar) se virar pra ele e dar um soco na sua cara.

Todas nós ficamos MUITO, REALMENTE MUITO surpresas. Mas agora tudo fazia sentido, se Sasuke não conseguiu na aposta, eles deviam ter apostado antes de Itachi tentar ficar comigo. Mas como eles tinham descoberto que nós estávamos lá? E a briga estava rolando solta, a boca de Sasuke estava sangrando e o nariz de Itachi também. Após alguns instantes pediram que eu levasse Sasuke para o segundo andar da boate e fizesse um curativo e eu assim o fiz.

- Como vocês descobriram que estávamos aqui? – disse eu pegando álcool e algodão na maletinha pra fazer um curativo

- Temari comentou com Shikamaru que vocês viriam aqui e ele me disse, e eu sem querer comentei com Itachi. – disse ele com um berro porque tinha ardido o encontro do álcool com o machucado.

- Segunda vez que eu tento fazer curativo em você Sasuke. Se você tivesse me deixado em paz como eu tinha pedido, você poderia ter evitado tudo isso.

- Eu não podia evitar, eu sabia o que Itachi pretendia fazer quando eu vi que vocês estavam com o mesmo estilo de roupa havaiana. – e ele deu mais um berro enquanto eu finalizava o curativo.

- Pronto – disse eu. – Pode ir Sasuke.

- Sakura, você tem que me ouvir.

- Sasuke, eu se fosse você confiaria mais em mim e pararia de me dizer isso, você viu no que deu. – eu estava indo me levantar do sofá quando ele segurou meu braço

- Sakura...

- O que?

- Obrigado. – disse ele terminando sua fala e eu retornei para o salão de festas e vi que Itachi também já tinha acabado seu curativo e os dois foram pra casa. A festa pra mim e pras meninas tinha acabado, não conseguiríamos nos divertir mais. Liguei para o motorista vir buscar e após 5 minutos ele estava lá, voltamos pra casa e resolvemos dormir. Parece que Sasuke e Itachi resolveram fazer a mesma coisa, pois não ouvimos gritos nem nada da casa dos Uchiha.

**Gente, esse cap foi muito melancólico, SOCORRO, o Sasuke ta emo por causa da Sakura kkkkk. To zuando gente. Casal bunitinhooo s2 Beijão e obg pelas reviews.**


	5. Eu não tenho culpa

**Capítulo 05: Eu não tenho culpa.**

Eram 10:40am, todas já haviam acordado. Eu estava levantando naquele momento. As meninas tinham ligado na rádio para me acordarem e estava tocando Miss Independent – Ne-Yo. Eu amo essa música!

- Que babado forte ontem ein Saa. – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmativa de Ino.

- Nem me lembre. Só de ver a cara dos dois ontem em meus pensamentos eu me arrepio. – disse eu enquanto pegava uma gominha na cômoda do canto esquerdo para prender meu cabelo a um rabo de cavalo.

- Eer... Meninas, vamos lá embaixo buscar o café pra Saa né? – disse Hinata assim que viu Sasuke na janela, abrindo a mesma.

- O que isso meninas, não precisa. Eu vou com vocês. – ainda não tinha notado a presença _dele. _– Aff ¬¬" – E elas desceram, na verdade estavam ouvindo atrás da porta.

- Sakura... – começou ele e antes que eu começasse a retrucar ele levou sua mão até minha boca – Agora você VAI me ouvir. – Não tive escolha.

- Antes de tudo, queria pedir desculpas pelo meu irmão e por mim também por ficar interferindo na sua vida. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, sabe, eu acho que estou apai.. – antes que ele continuasse, eu consegui tirar sua mão da minha boca.

- Eu não sou obrigada a ouvir suas _besteiras_, Sasuke. – e na hora começou a tocar Womanizer – Britney Spears e isso me ajudou muito. – Sabe Sasuke, essa música serve para você. – e na hora tocava o refrão – Você é um mulherengo, aproveitador – continuei dando um sorrisinho triunfante.

- Você não sabe o que está falando, Sakura.

- Há,há,há. De você eu não duvido NADA sobre isso. E sai do meu quarto por favor, eu e as meninas temos que nos aprontar – sabia que não íamos a lugar nenhum, mas tive que mentir apesar de ser péssima nisso.

- Aprontar pra quê? – perguntou ele arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Não te devo satisfações – berrei e apontei para a janela. – Espero que seja a última vez que eu tenha que apontar para lá, Sasuke.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – eu o acompanhei até a janela e foi de lá que eu acompanhei uma das cenas mais chocantes, terríveis e marcantes da minha vida. _Ele_ havia caído ao tentar se segurar na árvore e a altura era bem razoável.

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! – berrei e logo após isso as meninas invadiram meu quarto se amontoando na janela. Abri caminho entre elas e desci correndo para onde Sasuke estava e elas também. (tinha trocado de roupa)

- TENTEN, CHAME A AMBULÂNCIA, POR FAVOR! – e ela logo discou do seu celular mesmo.

Eu o abracei ali, caído, desacordado até que a ambulância chegou e colocou Sasuke em uma maca.

- Alguém vem com ele? – perguntou o para-médico enquanto examinava os documentos de Sasuke indo fechar a porta.

- EU VOU! – minhas palavras saíram como num jato e entrei junto na ambulância. As meninas foram lá com meu motorista. O para-médico no caminho ligou para os pais de Sasuke e a reação de desespero que já era de se esperar aconteceu e eles foram correndo para o hospital em que havíamos acabado de chegar.

- LICEEEENÇAAAA! URGÊNCIA PASSANDOOOO!! – disse o médico se esquivando das pessoas.

- URGÊNCIAAAAAAAAAAAA? – quase surtei.

- Sim, é capaz dele ficar em coma, a queda foi drástica. Sinto muito. – meu mundo começou a girar, passei a mão na cabeça de Sasuke antes que ele entrasse numa sala e disse:

- Você deveria ter me escutado – e não deixaram que eu o acompanhasse mais.

Avistei a família Uchiha mas Itachi não estava entre eles. Após os pais ficarem conversando com o médico, o Sr e Sra. Uchiha se viraram para mim.

- CULPA SUA GAROTA! VOCÊ O EMPURROU, SATISFEITA? – disse ela me segurando pelo braço.

- O QUÊ? – disse eu despertando-me de meus pensamentos – Não acredito que a senhora está falando isso. – soltei meu braço de suas mãos e fui sentar num banco próximo da sala.

- ISSO É UM ABSURDO! SEGURANÇAAAAA! TIRE ESSA GAROTA DAQUI FAZENDO FAVOR. – retrucou ela e o segurança se aproximou de mim, me pegou pelo braço e me levou para a porta onde vi as meninas chegando com meu motorista. O segurança me soltou no chão.

- SANGUE FRIOOOOO!! – berrei e nesse meio tempo eu comecei a chorar desesperadamente.

- O que aconteceu Sakura? – perguntaram elas assustadas enquanto fechavam a porta do carro. Me levantei do chão me apoiando nelas.

- Eu fui culpada, eu o empurrei, a senhora Uchiha disse isso também. EU FIZ O SASUKE FICAR EM COMA – estava sem rumo, completamente transtornada. De repente tudo na minha frente ficou escuro e antes que eu entrasse no carro, desmaiei ali na calçada, primeira vez na minha tragetória humana fracassada que desmaiava. Me levaram para casa pois sabiam que não seria bem-vinda naquele hospital.

Nem vi a hora em que as meninas foram embora, quando acordei, às 16:00 estava no meu quarto, deitada na minha cama, com cobertor até o pescoço, ardendo em febre. Ótimo, não vou na aula amanhã. Sasuke em coma e eu doente sem poder visitá-lo com a mãe dele achando que eu o empurrei da janela.

Passei o resto do dia sem receber notícias do Sasuke e deitada naquela cama gigantesca. Dormi muito mal e acordei com um barulho ensurdecedor de serra elétrica. Estavam cortando a árvore.

Não haveria aula naquela sexta-feira por Sasuke, então não perderia matéria.

Eu estava determinada, ia no hospital vê-lo, ainda hoje. Apesar de não ter empurrado Sasuke, eu tinha sentimento de culpa porque se eu tivesse o escutado antes, nada disso teria acontecido.

Levantei vagarosamente de minha cama e fui até a janela que dava de frente para o jardim. Toda a imprensa estava lá fora querendo falar comigo pois os Uchiha haviam informado e publicado em jornais, revistas e falaram em rede nacional sobre o acontecido. Desci as escadas e sentei-me à mesa, peguei o jornal e a capa, manchete se referia a mim, fechei-o rapidamente, tinha perdido a vontade de comer. Fui correndo para meu quarto e vi pela janela que já não existia mais árvore entre nossos quartos e uma enxurrada de lágrimas caíram de meus olhos.

Peguei meu companheiro de todas as horas, iPod, na música No Air – Chris Brown, era na rádio e a música já estava chegando ao fim. Fui até meu closet, peguei qualquer roupa que vi pela frente depois de tomar um banho gelado para esclarecer melhor tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias e escovar meus dentes. Peguei uma bolsa, tirei dela um dinheiro e fui para o ponto de táxi. Após 10 minutos, cheguei ao hospital e o mesmo estava cercado de repórteres. Paguei o taxista, tirei da minha bolsa um óculos escuro e coloquei-o.

Ao sair do táxi, fui abrindo caminho entre os repórteres e entrei no hospital. Me deixaram vê-lo apenas através do vidro. Guardei meu óculos na bolsa para poder analisar sua situação melhor.

- Sasuke, me perdoa por não ter te escutado antes – deslizei minha mão direita pelo vidro, sussurrando e chorando. – Me desculpa.. Meu...Amor. – terminou o "horário para visitas". Peguei minha bolsa que havia deixado num banco atrás de mim, retirei dela o óculos novamente, coloquei-o; Disse ao recepcionista que voltaria amanhã.

- É muita cara-de-pau; Você empurra o pobre garoto e ainda vem aqui – retrucou.

- VOCÊ, não estava lá para saber o que aconteceu. Então VOCÊ não tem o DIREITO de me julgar. – encarei-o seriamente apesar de não dar para ver muito bem minha expressão através do óculos-escuro. E sai do hospital.

- Sakura, Sakura! É verdade que você empurrou Sasuke da sua janela? – perguntou um repórter e na mesma hora retornei para minha casa de táxi ignorando totalmente sua pergunta sem nexo. Quando cheguei em casa, paguei o taxista novamente e entrei em casa.

- Onde você estava Sakura? – perguntou minha mãe.

- No hospital vendo Sasuke – respondi enquanto colocava a chave em cima da mesinha de canto.

- Eu _ordeno_ que você esqueça esse menino Sakura.

- Espero que goste de se decepcionar. – meu sangue estava fervendo de raiva só de pensar em ter que me afastar dele.

- Você não viu o que estão falando de você, minha filha?! – e ela tentou me convencer. – Em pensar que eu recebi essa família na minha própria casa – murmurou ela

- A senhora Uchiha, o senhor Uchiha podem ter dito que eu empurrei Sasuke, mãe, mas _ele_ não me julgou.

- Então espera ele acordar. – murmurou ela novamente. – Filha como você havia pedido, vai ir para os EUA no seu aniversário, ok? – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Ok... – subi para meu quarto e já estava na hora do almoço. Dezuco trouxe para mim lá em cima no meu quarto e me esperou terminar de comer para descer. Assim que ela se retirou, peguei meu diário e tornei a escrever:

" _Saudade, já não sei se é a palavra certa para usar. Ainda lembro do seu jeito, estamos tão longe e ao mesmo tempo tão perto... Obrigada pelos momentos de felicidade que você me concedeu... Sasuke."_

Fechei meu diário, não precisava trancar porque em casa eu tinha privacidade, pelo menos eu acho. Abri a gavetinha da cômoda e o guardei lá. Meus olhos estavam se fechando, não tinha conseguido dormir direito na noite passada, até que comecei enfim a sonhar com _ele e somente com __**ele**__._

**Bom ... '-' Acho que ninguém vai gostar muito do que ocorreu com o Sasuke, é que a fic tava ficando muito água com açúcar, e ainda acho que está. Para a felicidade ou infelicidade de vocês eu vou começar a fazer uma nova fic, mas ainda não sei o gênero e também não sei se vai ser de anime/desenho animado. Talvez eu faça uma comunidade no Orkut postando os capítulos em cada tópico, não sei exatamente ainda. Obrigada pelas reviews e desculpe a demora é que estou viajando, sorte minha que tenho meu notebook para poder escrever aqui HAUAUHAHUHAUHAUHUA E mais uma vez: não me batam pelo Sasuke. ._. Bjs bjs **

**Obs: É eu sei, esse cap. Ficou pequeno =/ mas prometo que o próximo vai ser maior rsrs **

**ATENÇÃO! ****Só haverá capítulo 06 se vocês pedirem ok, porque eu não quero postar capítulos e perder tempo com essa fanfiction. Obrigada e assim que eu fizer a outra eu posto aqui avisando.**


End file.
